


You're Cold.

by im_a_fandom_trashpanda



Series: Prompted Fics [4]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_fandom_trashpanda/pseuds/im_a_fandom_trashpanda
Summary: October 16th but Tubbo doesn't die and Niki comforts him.
Series: Prompted Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040477
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	You're Cold.

They had left him to die.

Niki’s voice was hoarse from screaming for the poor boy. One of the two young boys Wilbur had  _ weaponised _ and thrust harshly into war.

As soon as Technoblade turned to the crowd, his half-glance at Niki told her all she needed to know.

_ Get him safe _ . His red eyes pleaded,  _ Please don’t let him lose his life because of me. _

She had run like all hell as soon as the crowd dispersed.

“Tubbo!” She shook the boy gently, “Tubbo, Tubbo  _ please _ be alive,  _ please _ —”

“Niki?” He was lying curled over on his right side, and his voice came out distorted and hoarse, “Niki, where are you, I can’t see—”

Tears streamed down her face, “Tubbo, Tubbo, it’s okay, I am here, I’m here, see?” She placed a hand lightly on his shoulder, and turned him towards her.

She couldn’t help but gasp.

The left half of his face was singed, and she could see red and blue fragments in his left eye.

“Wait… Wait I can see you, just not…” He waved his hand in front of his right eye, and then his left, “I can’t see out of this eye.”

The one with the shards in it. She didn’t know anyone with the skill to fish the pieces out, and with a heartbreaking realisation, she realised he would probably stay blind in one eye for the rest of his life.

“Tubbo… You can see me?” He nods, and she opens her arms, “Here.”

Slowly, feeling the ground beneath them, he crawls into Niki’s waiting arms. She holds him tightly to her chest, and cups his unharmed cheek in her hand.

“ **You’re cold** , Tubbo. How long did—” She scowls, “Did  _ he _ make you spend outside?”

As if on cue, he shivers, “I—I don’t know, maybe tw-twelve hours? It’s not a big deal, I loved decorating—”

“In just a thin suit jacket? In this weather? Tubbo, it’s a wonder you haven't come down with a cold!”

“I-I’m so-sorry Niki, I—” She realises he’s begun to cry, and pulls him back in to hug him, when he says, “Where’s… Tommy? ‘N Wilb—Wilbur?”

He always was so kind, so naive, she thinks, but she doesn’t tell him so, and makes to tell him the truth, when–

“ _ Tubbo! _ ” Tommy doesn’t even bother with the stairs, shimmying himself up the vines.

Niki opens her arms to him, too, and she cradles the two boys. She’s not much older, she knows, but if she shouldn't have been thrown into conflict like this, neither should they.

She catches a blue-clad figure from the corner of her eye, but when she turns, it’s gone.

She wants to have words with him later. Angry, spite-filled words that he won’t truly listen to, pushing her away, shouting her down and claiming he knows what’s best. She knows she won’t. He’s too far gone already, not even her sweetest, most desperate words can bring him back from whatever vengeful goal he's set his sights on.

All she can do is hope these two boys survive whatever it is he has planned.


End file.
